


Rainbow High

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [42]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Crush, Cute Kaito, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Humor, Kaito can be scary, Poor Saguru, Poor Shinichi, Self Preservation, Silly, Worry, kaito accidentally gets high, shinichi has a crush, shinichi is a decent person, smoke accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito plays with chemicals... Saguru is cautiously afraid, Shinichi is conflicted
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Rainbow High (Smoke)

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 21 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad July 5 2020  
> Posted here March 12 2021

Saguru blinked at the almost silent sound of an explosion that met his ears. If he were anywhere besides his current location, standing in front of Kaito's front door, he would be worried. Thankfully however, the noise hadn't been loud enough to warrant any real concern since the magician was known for messing with chemicals.

With an exasperated sigh, the blond pulled out a spare key to let himself into his friend's house. He normally waited for the other to answer the door, but he wasn't sure how long that would take considering he'd just heard the sound of a mini explosion. Gold scanned the area after Saguru entered, door closing behind him as he removed his shoes, it didn't seem like the magician was downstairs so the guy was probably in his own room or the Kid room.

When he made his way up the stairs, his gaze narrowed at the rainbow dust that was settled on the ground, just around the crack at the bottom of the door to Kaito's room. Dear lord, had the magician actually created a rainbow smoke bomb? Saguru shivered at the thought.

The air became a bit thick as he neared the door, forcing himself to cover both mouth and nose with a handkerchief. Gold stung as he opened the door to spot Kaito sitting cross legged on the floor, coughing, the whole room, including Kaito, was coated in a thin coat of rainbow powder. Saguru paused only for a moment before lunging in and grabbing the magician's arm before dragging him out of the room, closing the door tightly behind them.

"Kaito, are you okay?" He inquired softly as they settled a few feet away from the room. The fumes had been thick before he'd even entered the room, so he was a bit concerned about his friend's state. The magician's head shook, exhaling sharply from his nose though not in answering since he did this a few times, with powder coming out of his nose with each shake making the blond wince in sympathy. He left the other sitting on the floor in favour of heading to the washroom to fetch a damp cloth "Here" He breathed, offering said cloth, noting that Kaito's eyes were closed.

Kaito blindly took the cloth, first wiping his eyes and mouth before folding it and sticking what he could of it up is nose in an attempt to remove the irritating powder "Thank you Sa-chan" The magician offered a large smile, irises nothing more than a thin band around blown pupils.

Gold widened, dread filling the detective as he noted how large Kaito's pupils were. He doubted that his friend had a concussion, so that only meant... He swallowed nervously, would it be too cruel if he just dumped the magician off onto Aoko? He was sorely tempted to do so instead of watching over Kaito since there was no way that they were going to get any of their school project done today.

"What were you doing in there?" Saguru knelt down to Kaito's height, deciding to keep him occupied since he did _not_ want him getting bored in his current state. The problem when Kaito accidentally got high was that the guy still had his intelligence intact so it could be quite tricky to rein him in.

Kaito let out a small giggle, indigos squinting happily as his smile became lopsided "Rainbow smoke!" He laughed, bits of said smoke falling off him as he waved his arms excitedly.

Saguru offered a smile of his own as he ruffled Kaito's unruly locks, dislodging more powder "Wow" Thank the gods he was just acting childish instead of scheming, maybe he could keep it that way until the effects of the fumes wore off.

"So pretty and fun" The magician latched onto Saguru's hand when he went to pull it away, giving it a quick nuzzle. He liked being pet, it felt nice.

Gold flickered towards the washroom "I bet" He didn't try to pull his hand away "You're really colourful right now" He paused "Why don't you wash up so that you can make more later?"

The magician blinked before his eyes went wide, his whole body starting to buzz with excitement at the thought of making more rainbow smoke "So many for heists" He didn't notice the way Saguru paled at his words.

Dear lord, someone would definitely walk off a building if that happened. Not everyone was as functionally capable as Kaito was when high "That sounds great" Saguru's smile became a bit strained as he took the other's hands into his own and helped him to his feet "Do you want help in the shower?" Yes Kaito was kinda functional right now, but he didn't want to risk his friend drowning himself in his current state.

Kaito was silent for a few moments, looking contemplative before meeting the blond's gaze. The way those indigos gleamed suddenly made Saguru want to run "No" He pulled away from the other, a wide grin on his face "Must make now!" He needed to make more rainbow smoke, he wanted to share the pretty with the task force, and anger the inspector. He started to head back towards his room.

Oh god no. Self preservation running through his veins, Saguru lunged at the smaller male, trapping Kaito beneath him. He was not going to let Kaito plan a rainbow heist that he'd be forced to attend "I'm sorry" He breathed before hitting Kaito on the temple hard enough to knock him out. He felt a bit bad when he crawled off of the other, but he didn't regret his actions. He'd rather give his friend a bruise than allow him to endanger himself and many others while high. Kaito would never forgive himself later if something bad happened.

He scooped up the magician's limp form, carrying him to the washroom to clean him up a bit. Hopefully the effect of the fumes would wear off by the time that Kaito regained consciousness so that he wouldn't have to truly deal with a high magician. This time he was lucky enough to stop him before he managed to do anything.


	2. Rainbow High (Runaway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 25 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad July 12 2020  
> Posted here March 19 2021

Thankfully the magician hadn't woken up while Saguru had cleaned him up of any excess residue of the rainbow powder. He knew that it obviously took effect from the fumes being breathed in, but he wasn't sure if it had a minor topical effect. The blond had gotten some of the powder on himself while caring for Kaito, but he didn't want to take any chances. The magician had been coated in the stuff after all. Once Kaito was bundled up in fresh clothes on the couch, Saguru took a blood sample to test later, just to make sure there would be no lingering effects.

Task now complete, Saguru gave the unconscious magician a wary glance before heading towards the kitchen to make some food, and to maybe call Aoko. The girl was better at dealing with Kaito than him.

* * *

"I'm glad that you've come Aoko-chan" Saguru breathed as he stepped aside to let Aoko in, he did eventually end up calling her over once lunch was prepared.

"Aoko can't wait to chew out Bakaito" She huffed as she removed her shoes. She knew that her friend was Kid, but that didn't mean that she was okay with the idiot endangering himself. Aoko pursed her lip "What if he'd accidentally made poison?" Her friend would have died for such a stupid reason. She walked into the living room, glancing around curiously "Where is Bakaito?" She inquired.

Saguru blinked before hurriedly following the other into the room "He was right there just a moment ago..." Dread laced his voice as apprehension began to fill him. Had Kaito woken up lucid, or was he still under the effects of the rainbow smoke? The two teens met each other's gaze before scrambling to search the house.

* * *

Kaito giggled to himself, a wide smile plastered across his face as he crept around his favourite detective's house. Saguru had been a jerk and hit him, so he was going to play with the meitantei instead, it didn't really occur to him that the sleuth was more likely to send a hellish soccer ball at him than play.

Indigos gleamed as he approached Shinichi's sleeping form within the library, it seems like the other had fallen asleep while reading "Shin-chan!" Kaito leapt, exactly like how a small child would.

Shinichi gasped, pain throbbing through his torso as azure flashed open with confusion. It took a few fearful and confusion filled moments for him to realize that he recognized his assailant "Kuroba!" He couldn't help but growl from the rude awakening, he tried to squirm out of the other's grasp before just giving up and kicking the magician in the gut "What the hell?!" He couldn't deal with this, he needed his coffee, and maybe an ice pack for his side. The idiot should know better, he was still jumpy from being Conan.

A small whimper was Kaito's only response as he curled up on the ground, wheezing and gulping for air.

The sleuth winced, he might have kicked Kaito a bit too hard. Concerned, Shinichi moved over to crouch next to Kaito "Are you okay?" He inquired, Kaito usually pretended that his kicks didn't faze him.

Kaito turned his head to meet his gaze, pained tears lingering in the corner of his eyes "Mean" He whined, breaths evening out a bit.

Shinichi's shoulders sagged with relief, so he hadn't really hurt the other "You snuck up on me" He scolded, getting to his feet, arms crossed as he looked down on Kaito.

The magician's lips moved into a pout as he uncurled himself until he was sitting on his knees, looking up at the sleuth. Shinichi blinked, noting how blown the other's pupils were "Sa-chan was mean so I wanted to play with Shin-chan" His lip wobbled a bit "But Shin-chan was also mean"

The sleuth's cheeks became tinted with a bit of pink at the way Kaito was looking up at him, so docile and vulnerable, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. The magician was clearly drugged, so he wasn't going to act on any improper thoughts "What happened Kuroba?" He inquired.

Indigos narrowed "Sa-chan didn't want me to make more rainbow smoke then hit me" His pout became more prominent "Then you kicked me" His head lowered "Why do friends hurt me?" He was silent for a few moments "I ran away from him to you" But maybe he needed to run from Shinichi too?

So Saguru knew about Kaito's condition? Then the guy was probably worried and freaking out that he can't find the magician. He gave a small smile "I'm sorry, you just startled me" He brought out his phone to text Saguru that Kaito was was him.

* * *

Saguru let out a breath of relief when he read the sleuth's text "He's with Kudo-kun" He breathed, flopping back onto Kaito's living room couch. Poor Shinichi, but it was better than Kaito going off in an attempt to plan a heist.

Aoko pursed her lips into a thin line "Is that okay?" She frowned "Didn't you say that Kudo-kun had a crush on Kaito?" She didn't know Shinichi all that well, having only met him a few times.

The blond blinked before grimacing "I feel bad for Kudo-kun" He sighed, glancing over at Aoko "Don't worry, Kudo-kun would never take advantage of Kaito"

* * *

Shinichi couldn't beat down the fierce blush covering his face as he tried to pull away from the magician. Kaito was deceptively strong, and highly insistent on snuggling with him. The other's body was so comfortably warm against his own, and Kaito's warm breaths against his neck were killing him. He was in both hell and heaven at the moment.

"I love Shin-chan" Kaito's words were airy, full of sleep as he nuzzled against the sleuth's neck.

Saguru had warned him over text that Kaito was high, and that it'd just be safer to go along with the other rather than risk Kaito escaping to do something stupid that would get himself killed. Shinichi held in a small whimper, he wasn't sure if he'd rather run around in a panic while chasing Kaito than to continue snuggling. He was conflicted.


End file.
